With current floor cleaning tools, it is customary to employ both a broom with a dustpan, and a separate mop. Other options include newer products such as the Swiffer™ brand of cleaning tools, and past tools such as cloths; both regular fiber and micro fiber. The problem with standard mops is their tendency to move dirt around rather than removing it from the floors. Swiffers™ are useful in certain applications, but they cannot remove larger bits of dirt and debris from the floor and are limited to removing dust and small pieces of dirt. By far the best way to wash your floors is to first sweep the floor and then get down on your hands and knees to use a hand cloth to further clean the floor. Further problems with today's cleaning tools are their need for costly attachments, cleaning liquids and related items which are often filled with harmful chemicals.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easy to use and cost effective cleaning tool that overcomes the problems with today's tools. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the description that follows.